The present invention relates to tubular toys for young children. The invention more particularly, although not exclusively, relates to internally illuminated toys in elongate tubular form such as the form of a sword, or in circular tubular form such as the form of a hoop.
Toy swords and hoops are of course known. Some are known to be internally illuminated such as for example toy “light sabres” inspired by the movies like Star Wars.
Some such toys, whilst suitable for children of certain age groups, might be unsuitable for younger children as their external surfaces are hard and could possibly inflict injury in use.